Ghorrock
Ghorrock is een verlaten fort van Zaros. Het fort werd toegevoegd op 3 december 2009 en werd een aantal uren The Frozen Fortress genoemd. De naam werd al snel veranderd toen spelers erachter kwamen dat het fort in feite Ghorrock was. Het fort werd ook wel de Frozen Fortress genoemd omdat het fort helemaal bedolven was onder ijs. Ghorrock was voor een lange tijd een machtig fort van Zaros geweest. Het fort had een belangrijke functie in zijn koninkrijk en was één van de machtigste basissen in de geschiedenis van Gielinor. Het fort behoort tot de The North. Het fort is echter te bereiken vanaf de Wildernis, via het Frozen Waste Plateau . Het fort is alleen toegankelijk na het voltooien, of tijdens, de The Temple at Senntisten quest. Het fort ligt ten westen van de Frozen Waste Plateau, ten oosten van de Mahjarrat Ritual site cavern en ten noorden van Lucien's camp. Aan de buitenkant van het fort lopen verschillende Steel en Iron dragons rond, dus is het aangeraden om een Anti-dragon shield mee te nemen. De ingang is te vinden in het zuiden van het fort. Het fort ligt niet in de Wildernis, dus er er lopen geen Revenants rond. Geschiedenis thumb|left|De ingang van het fort. thumb|Ghoorock, zoals het er van buiten uitziet. Zaros was de machtigste god van de Second Age op Gielinor. Zijn rijke reikte van de Wildernis tot aan de noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert, tot Kandarin. De Wildernis was in die tijd nog een vruchtbaar en welvarend land. Zaros bouwde verschillende grote nederzettingen die grote forten en kastelen werden. Ghorrock was één van zijn grootste fort en lag op het meest noordelijk gebied van de Wildernis, waarschijnlijk dicht bij het Ritueel waaraan de Mahjarrats aan konden deelnemen. Uiteindelijk werd Zaros verraden door Zamorak, zijn generaal en Zamorak zoog al Zaros's goddelijke krachten in hem met de Staff of Armadyl. Zaros werd verbannen en Zamorak liet meteen alle volgelingen van Zaros vernietigen. Inclusief werden zijn nederzettingen overgenomen of vernietigd. Vanaf een bepaald moment in tijd was het fort verlaten en verschillende monsters hebben zich in het kasteel gevestigd. Zo leven er verschillende Steel, Iron dragons, Waterfiends en Icefiends rond in het fort. Het fort is in de loop der jaren bedolven onder ijs en sneeuw. In de Fifth Age wilde Azzanadra Senntisten opnieuw opbouwen om communicatie te leggen met Zaros, die in een andere wereld leeft. Hierbij had Azzanadra een voorwerp nodig dat zich in het fort bevindt. Hij vraagt de speler om het voorwerp in handen te krijgen. Het voorwerp heet Frostenhorn en het is onbekend waarvoor dit voorwerp dient, alleen dat het de tempel heeft helpen opbouwen. In de loop der jaren heeft een Ice demon het voorwerp in handen gekregen en spelers zullen het mooeten vermoorden om de Frostenhorn te krijgen. Azzanadra vertelde dat het gevecht, tijdens het Ritueel van de Mahjarrat zal plaatst nemen in Ghorrock, dat niet ver van de locatie waar het ritueel plaatst is. Slechts één getuige van deze fasebestaat, een Fremennik ontdekkingsreiziger die toevallig voorbij kwam. Met geen idee van wat er aan de hand was, keek hij toe. Zijn beschrijving verwijst naar naar de hemel "dripping with venom and fire" en naar de aarde "twisting into grotesque forms with mouths that chewed at the roots of trees that bled". Het fort thumb|Het binnenplein.|left Het fort bestaat uit een vierkante muur die gebouwd is van steen. De bouwstijl komt oorspronkelijk uit de Second Age van Gielinor, aangezien het pilaren en verschillende boomstructuren bezit. De muren zijn gemaakt van witte stenen. De muur lijkt wit maar het is onbekend of de stenen niet zijn aangetast door de sneeuw, die er al gedurende duizenden jaren zal liggen. De deuren in het fort zullen volgens de omschrijving (examine) door de kou zijn dichtgevroren en vervolgens zijn vastgeroest waardoor spelers ze niet kunnen openen. In het fort en in de zullen op verschillende locatie verschillende kratten te vinden zijn. De meeste kratten zullen leeg zijn maar een krat in de grot zal gevuld zijn met 40 Law runes en 300 Air runes. Spelers kunnen de kist maar echter één keer beroven. Het is onbekend of dit de enige schatten zijn die zich in het fort bevinden. Het fort is een vierkant gebouw met op elke hoek een toren. Weinig van het fort is onbereikbaar omdat verschillende delen van het gebouw bedolven ligt onder het sneeuw. De ingang van het fort is in het zuiden van het fort te vinden. Het fort is een sterk complex wat vroeger moeilijk te vernietigen was. De muren zijn er dik en stevig gebouwd. Door de boog-structuren zal het fort extra verstevigd zijn. Echter kan het fort op het moment erg breekbaar zijn, doordat het fort duizenden jaren onder ijs heeft gezeten waardoor de stenen beschadigd, onstabiel of breekbaar geworden kunnen zijn. In het binnenplein van het fort staat een standbeeld van de Mahjarrat General Khazard, een voormalig generaal van Zaros. Het is echter onbekend of Khazard dit fort heeft overgenomen nadat Zaros verbannen was of dat Zaros een standbeeld van Khazard liet afbeelden. Dit is het enige standbeeld, in heel Gielinor, die een Mahjarrat afbeeld. Het binnenplein is voor driekwart bedolven met sneeuw, wat het onmogelijk maakt om naar de overkant van het plein te lopen. Spelers zullen via de trap omhoog moeten om aan de overkant van het gebouw te kunnen komen. Het plein zelf is groot en in het midden van plein zit een gat in het sneeuw, dat waarschijnlijk in verbinding staat met de grot. De grot thumb|left|De grot. De grot is een ingewikkeld complex. De grot is één groot doolhof en zal tijdens de quest een grote rol spelen. Tijdens de quest moeten spelers verschillende delen van de grot ontdooien om de Ice demon te vinden en vervolgens de Frostenhorn in handen te krijgen. In de grot zullen verschillende Icefiends en Waterfiends ontdooien nadat een stuk ijs ontdooid wordt. De frostenhorn is een voorwerp dat invloed over ijs had. Door dit voorwerp is het fort in de loop der tijden gedolven met sneeuw. Nadat spelers het voorwerp hebben verwijderd uit het fort, zal de grot gaan ontdooien. De grot zal dan krioelen van Icefiends en Waterfiends. Op de onderste verdieping van de grot zullen veel Waterfiends rond lopen en op de eerste verdieping veel Icefiends. In de grot zullen verschillende pedstals te vinden zijn. Op een pedestal zal een Heat orb op gelegd moeten worden om worden om een deel van de grot te ontdooien. De grot zelf bestaat uit drie verschillende verdiepingen. De Ice demon is op de onderste verdieping te vinden. Spelers zullen in dit doolhof de demon moeten bereiken. Dit kan gedaan worden door een puzzel op te lossen die zich afspeelt in de grot. Spelers zullen hier verschillende delen van de grot moeten ontdooien om toegang te krijgen tot het volgende gedeelte van de grot. Spelers kunnen tijdens de quest ervoor te kiezen om over nieuwe te beginnen, of om verder te gaan nadat ze de grot hebben verlaten. Dragon slaying Met de term "dragonslaying" wordt het vermoorden het vermoorden van Draken bedoeld. Rondom het fort lopen verschillende Iron en Steel dragons rond. De draken bevinden zich dus NIET in de grot. De metalen draken hier zijn een alternatieve methode voor de Brimhaven Dungeon. De draken zijn ook agressief, dus zullen je aanvallen. Het is aanbevolen om dan ook een Anti-dragon shield mee te nemen. De draken kunnen niet binnen het fort komen, maar hun vlam kan spelers wel bereiken. De grot is een multicombat gebied, dus alle monsters kunnen een speler tegelijk aanvallen. Dit maakt het moeilijk om je te mobiliseren tijdens de quest. Monsters Rondom het fort *Steel dragons *Iron dragon In de grot *Ice demon *Waterfiends *Icefiends Zie ook *Zaros *''The Temple at Senntisten'' en:Ghorrock Categorie:Locaties Categorie:The North Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Zaros